


甘口や辛口 (amakuchi ya karakuchi)

by smarky



Category: Professional Wrestling, 株式会社スターダム | World Wonder Ring Stardom
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarky/pseuds/smarky
Summary: The losses are racking up for Sumire, but all anyone in Oedo Tai seems to care about is AZM and Andras.Maybe an old friend can help.Written forfemslashficletsprompt #199 - decision





	甘口や辛口 (amakuchi ya karakuchi)

 

 

Sumire wrapped herself up in the Queen’s Quest flag, and adjusted AZM’s pretty mask on her face. Hazuki would hardly recognize her when she returned with these! 

 

“Hey, let me go take these to the others.” It was Andras, voice a polite growl. Her face was armoured with makeup, like she was ready to go to the ring. 

 

Sumire had stolen the mask and the flag, she could present them to Hazuki and Kagetsu. 

 

“It’s okay, An-san, I want to do it. You don’t even know about Hazuki’s sister yet.” 

 

Andras stared blankly at her. She extended an arm forward mechanically. 

 

“I’ll take it from here.”

 

“But-” 

 

Claws scathed up her neck and ripped away the mask, then went around her body and unwrapped the flag roughly, tearing holes. Sumire grabbed at Andras uselessly. 

 

Andras stepped back and blew a great billow of mist at Sumire, like the one Kagetsu used in matches, but thick and forceful, a continuous stream. It pushed Sumire, holding her back as she struggled to run forward at Andras. 

 

And then Kagetsu was patting Andras on the back in the distance, and Hazuki clung to Kagetsu’s shoulder, blushing, and Sumire couldn’t reach them to tell them what she had done. It was all for nothing. 

 

“Hey Natsu, need a picker-upper?” Sumire startled up from where she had face-planted onto the table. She had fallen asleep in the bar again. The loud murmur of people and the red lighting all around her was dizzying. That voice…was it who she thought it was? 

 

Sumire tried to get up, but stumbled in her heels and almost fell. Two arms wrapped around her middle and pushed her back onto the seat. 

 

That voice was one Sumire tried not to think about anymore. She couldn’t be dreaming. Her betrayer, her best friend, was right there, looking friendly in her party dress. Hana. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Sumire’s voice trembled. 

 

Hana hadn’t acknowledged Sumire in a long time. It didn’t make sense to start now. Maybe Hana had finally realized Sumire was the weakest link in Oedo Tai, and come to destroy her to damage everyone else. Sumire hoped her teammates wouldn’t care when it happened. She didn’t want to hurt them. 

 

“Relax. I come in peace. I just wanted to talk to someone I know, instead of groupies.” Hana giggled. “Well, I wanted to talk to you. You looked lonely.” 

 

Hana noticed how Sumire had been feeling? Sumire was pathetic, almost tearing up from something that little. 

 

“Look, I have a peace offering. I brought drinks.” 

 

Two cocktails were now on the table, colourful and enticingly decorated. 

 

“Which do you want-- dry, or sweet? I couldn’t decide, so I bought both.” Hana’s eyelashes fluttered like spider legs as she laughed. 

 

“I’ll… have the sweet one, please.” 

 

Hana slid one drink toward her, a swirling lime green. Sumire picked at her fishnet stockings, ribs constricted like she was wearing a corset. 

 

She sipped the drink. It tasted too good, like little pop-rocks. 

 

Oh, Sumire hoped Hana hadn’t just drugged her. She imagining her head falling forward onto the table with a thud. If she bled, maybe it would be pink and green now, just for Hana. 

 

“You’re right, that’s a good choice. Bitterness would be too hard on us right now,” said Hana. 

 

“I can’t stop looking at your eyes. Those contacts are beautiful. Pink suits you.” 

 

Sumire leaned forward, unsure what she wanted, only to be less jumbled between feeling like an enemy and a friend, and Hana kissed the drink off her lips, grasping Sumire’s bottom lip, licking smoothly along the seam inside. Hana’s perfume was heavy around her, like candy brushed over Sumire’s skin to prove Hana had been there. 

 

Hana eased her hand around Sumire’s breast, gripping it more confidently when Sumire didn’t push her off. 

 

Sumire didn’t have to worry after all. If Hana had drugged the drink, then she was drugged too now. Right? Not a very good villainous plan. This was her way of telling Sumire she could trust her, wasn’t it? 

 

“They’ve treated you so badly,” Hana said, flicking her thumb over Sumire’s nipple through the thin fabric of her top. “But you think you’re not ready to do something about it yet on your own...” 

 

“What are you,” Sumire gulped, “suggesting?” 

 

“Do you really want to make them sorry for underestimating you? Make them feel small for once?”

 

“Yes,” Sumire whispered. She hadn’t thought of it that way before but. Now she was certain. 

 

“What if you were to...leave them, let me take you right under their noses. Imagine the look on Ta-, er, Tai’s faces. Oedo Tai doesn’t need you. But we do.” 

 

Hana nosed at Sumire’s throat, then laid her head on Sumire’s chest. 

 

“I don’t know…” 

 

Sumire couldn’t cut off the group that had supported her for so long, just from one request from her old best friend. No matter how enticing it sounded, and how much she ached feeling useless and unloved in Oedo Tai. She hated how she wasn’t brave enough to say something on her own. This could have been fixed already. No, she she should have just been better, and earned her faction’s appreciation. But then, Hana already appreciated her… her lips were so soft on Sumire’s neck. 

 

“You don’t have to decide now. Come and hang with me and the girls some time. See what you think. We have fun, take heads… maybe fuck around and do something... risque, if we’re in the mood. Not sure it’s doing much to replenish Japan’s population, but.” Hana looked up at Sumire and bared all of her straight, white teeth. 

 

Well, no matter how much Hana’s faction was nothing more than a pipedream full of gaijin, it wasn’t as if Sumire had anything more to lose. 

 

Her family already hated her. 

 

“It’s a date,” Sumire said lightly. They smiled at each other. Hana clinked their glasses together and downed the bitter drink.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 甘口 - sweet flavour, mildness; flattery  
> や - and (incomplete lists)  
> 辛口 - dry taste; harsh, scathing


End file.
